


DNA~ A Ziall and Larry Fanfic

by bryannalovesonedirection



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kidnapping Ziall Fic, M/M, larry - Freeform, ziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryannalovesonedirection/pseuds/bryannalovesonedirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn was Niall bully, If Niall ever had a bruise you would know who it was from, Zayn Malik, If Niall was crying you know who caused it, Zayn Malik</p><p>But what happens when Niall is kidnapped one day? What if his kidnapper was someone who no one would expect it to be? What if this person was obsessed with Niall? What if this kidnapper was............Zayn Malik</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

PROLOGUE:

Niall felt himself waking up from a dark sleep "W-Where am I?" He looked around as his eyes adjusted to the light "Somewhere far far away" A voice chuckled.

"Who's there?!" Niall looked around frantically "You don't know who I am?" The voice fake gasps "I am hurt Horan!" The voice faked hurt.

"What do you want with me?" Niall cried as he tried to look for this mysterious figure in the room "Everything" What was that suppose to mean? "What?" The room was silent for a moment

"I want everything from you, Your body, Your heart, Simply just you" His husky voice came out from behind him.

"Who are you?!? Where are you?!?" Every time this person spoke it came from different places! Behind Niall, In front of Niall, Left and right! Who was this person?!

"P-please let me go!" Niall begged as the figure laughed darkly "No, Now that I have you, I am not letting you go!" Niall gulped "Why not?"

"Do you know how hard it was to finally get you?!?" The figure spat "Who are you?! How do you know me?!" Then the figure came out of the dark part of the room and into the light part.

Then Niall recognized the figure "Z-Zayn?"

__________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 1

So here is the first chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

________________________________________________

Today was an ordinary day for Niall Horan here in Bradford, England. Same as Usual he would arrive to class, He would get tripped and insulted By Zayn Malik and his group.

 

Then he would end up in the nurse's office with either a black eye, Bloody nose, Or a bruised body part. "What is it today?" The nurse asked with a knowing look, Niall raises his shirt and exposes a large purple,blue,and black bruise on his left rib.

 

"Again? C'mere" The Nurse said opening her arms, Niall went into her arms and let out a sob "Why do they keep doing this to you love?" She asked as she wiped Niall's tears away.

 

"B-Because I-I'm G-Gay" Niall stuttered "They are just jealous of you, Niall don't let them get to you" She said and Niall shook his head "I'm not strong enough" He sobbed.

 

"Who did this one to you?" She asked as she examined Niall's huge bruised "Z-Zayn" He winced as she touched it. "How?"

 

He swallowed "He kicked me and stepped on me" He cried and The nurse shook her head in disgust. "We...You have to do something about this! We need to tell the Principle!" He shook his head.

 

"No, Not now, Some other day I promise" He said as the Nurse began to apply some cream on his bruised ribs.

 

"Niall, Be careful" She said as she finished "I will" He left the room. As Niall was putting his books away into his lockers, Someone came up to him.

 

"Hello,Fag" Zayn breathed into Niall's face "W-What do Y-you want from M-Me?" Niall cried "I want you out!" He spat "Get out of this school, My life" Niall cried "Aww the baby is crying!" Zayn pouts.

 

"P-Please l-leave me alone!" Niall tried to push Zayn away , But that just earned him a strong push to the lockers. "You think you're tough? Huh?! Lets see how tough you are" Zayn said as he pushed Niall to the floor.

 

"You think you're Mr.tough?" Zayn slaps Niall across the face, No one dares to help Niall, They know if they do they will pay the consequences.

 

Niall doesn't fight back, He never does, He just lets Zayn punch him. 'Yeah I thought so" Zayn spat as he walked away.

 

"NIALL!" A voice yelled as they ran over to him "What happened?" He lift Niall up "Was it Zayn?" All Niall did was nod "THAT'S IT!" He was about to give Zayn and his group a piece of his mind.

 

"Harry no!" Niall yelled "Don't please, I don't want Zayn,Louis and Liam hurting you" Niall cried and Harry stopped in his tracks and went back to Niall "Fine, But I just can't stay and watch them hit you!"

 

"I will handle it, I promise" Niall weakly smiled "Then handle it now! if you won't I will" Harry threatened "Ok,Ok" Niall stood up from the ground and they walked together to class.

 

"Ok class please take a seat," The teacher walked in, Niall took a seat and to his left Harry sat down and there was an empty seat to his right. "Mr.Malik, There seems to be no seats left but next Mr.Horan at the back" He pointed.

 

Niall gulped and Zayn smirked making his way towards the back, "Hello, Fags" He said and none of them responded back "I.Said.Hey.Fags" He said through gritted teeth. "Hey" Niall and Harry responded in unison.

 

"Good" Zayn chuckled evilly, The rest of class went on and soon it was lunch time. "Hey Niall, Over here!" Harry waved his hands at Niall.

 

Niall smiled and sat next to Harry at an empty table "Hey" He smiled but soon faded the Niall's 3 nightmares walked in.

 

"Ahhh look Zayn! The boyfriends are eating together!" Liam yelled and everyone laughed, Zayn and Louis just chuckled a little. "They aren't even denying it!" Louis pointed out.

 

"Fags" Louis and Liam said in unison as they walked away "Fags like you disgust me" Zayn spat.

 

"I-I C-Can't H-Handle this a-anymore!" Niall cried as he ran to the bathroom and Harry ran after him.

 

"Niall?" Harry asked as he checked the bathroom stalls then at the far left he found a pair of feet followed by sobs "Niall?" He opened the door.

 

"Don't let them get to you" Harry said as he ran his fingers through Niall's blonde hair "It's ok I'm here" He sooth as Niall cried.

 

"They are just pricks who have no life and just want to bring people down because they feel bad about themselves" Harry kissed Niall's forehead.

 

"Thanks Harry you always know how to make me feel better" Niall hugged Harry ad they walked out of the bathroom and went to class.

 

After school Niall and Harry were walking home "Harry, I really want to tell my parents about what's going on at school, But I don't want to move away without you! I don't want to leave you alone." Niall explained as they stopped in front of Harry's house.

 

"Niall it would be best if you told your parents, You can't hide this from them! They have the right to know that their son is getting hurt at school!" Harry said "But-" Niall started to protest but Harry cut him off.

 

"No buts! I promise they won't separate us" Harry promised as he hugged Niall goodbye. "Well see you tomorrow" Harry waved goodbye.

 

As Niall was walking home alone, He felt as if someone was there with him, He turned many times but never found anyone.

 

He then was one block away from home when he felt that someone took his picture.

_________________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 2

"Mum! I'm home!" Niall yelled as he walked into his house "Niall! I'm right here! No need to yell" His mum scolded at him. "Sorry" Niall said and soon after he accidentally hit himself on the edge of the counter "Oww" He winced

 

He hit himself on that big bruise he had "Oh,Be careful Niall" His mum said as she walked over to him "Lift up your shirt, Let me see where you hit yourself" He quickly shook his head.

 

"No! I'm ok!" Niall practically shouted "So what's for dinner?" Niall quickly changed the subject, "I'm making tacos" Niall jumped "Yes!" He looked all excited but in the inside he was in pain from the sudden movement.

 

Niall went upstairs to start on his and Zayn's homework , See sometime at the beginning of the year Zayn threatened Niall, That if he didn't do his homework everyday for the rest of the year he would make Niall's life more of a living hell.

 

"Fucking Zayn, Always-Prick!-Son Of-Malik!" Niall muttered angrily as he finished their homework, As he muttered different insults about Zayn he heard a weird noise outside his window. "What the-?" He got up to check what it was.

 

He opened his window and he once again felt like someone just took a picture of him! "Hello?" He asked (A/N:Hahaha remind me of the way zayn said hello? at the end of the adventurous adventures of one direction) but he got no response.

 

"Who's out there?" Niall yelled but again , No response? 

 

Niall was debating with himself if he should go see what's out there.."Yeah" Niall muttered, Just as he was about to hop out the window, Something fell...or someone.....

 

Niall was about to go check what it was but then "NIALL! TIME FOR DINNER!" Niall quickly closed his window in shock from the scare his mum just gave him "Coming" Niall said out of breath holding his chest.

 

Niall ran downstairs and took a seat on his chair, "Thanks Mum" Niall smiled, As Niall was eating he remembered what Harry told him.

 

"Mum, Dad, Can I tell you guys something?" Niall asked and his parents and his brother Greg all stopped eating to look at him "Yeah Sure" His dad said 

 

Just as Niall opened his mouth "But wait! First we need to have a talk with Greg first!" Maura said as she and Bobby turned to glare at Greg.

 

Niall frowned and but his head down "Greg! we heard you have been skipping school!" Maura yelled "Yeah, so?" Greg shrugged "What have you been doing?" Bobby demanded "Nothing! God!" Greg rolled his eyes as he got up from his seat and ran upstairs

 

"We're not done with you Mister!" Maura yelled as she stomped upstairs to Greg's room "Are you using drugs?!" Shouts from both Maura and Bobby and Greg were heard upstairs.

 

Sighing Niall put his plate in the sink and went upstairs to his room, "It's always Greg" Niall muttered as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 

____________________

The next morning Niall woke up and showered and got ready for school, He ate his breakfast and walked out, His parents forgot all about what Niall wanted to say to them, They were and always will be too busy for Niall, But never to busy for there favourite son, Greg.

 

"Hey Ni!" Harry greeted as Niall knocked on his door "Hey Haz" Niall muttered "What's wrong?" Harry frowned "Nothing" Niall shook his head.

 

As they entered school Harry remembered something "So did you tell your parents about Zayn,Louis, and Liam?" Niall shook his head.

 

"I tried telling them, But they wouldn't listen to me, They were to busy with Greg," Niall frowned and Harry hugged him "Don't worry babe, They love you both of you equally" As Harry said that the 3 devils heard.

 

"Did you just call him babe?!" Louis yelled in disgust but with a hint of hurt written all over his face, Why would he be hurt? Niall thought as Harry answered "Yeah I did, Do you have a problem with that?!"

 

"Of course we do!" Liam yelled as he pushed Harry to the floor, "Harry!" Niall yelled as he tried to help Harry, but he soon got pushed down too "Where you thing you're going?" Zayn spat

 

Niall didn't answer instead he whimpered "Louis! Hold him down!" Louis nodded, As Zayn prepared to throw the first punch, He was stopped.

 

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Everyone turned to look at the voice "What do you think you're doing?! Leave them alone, That's detention for all three of you!" Zayn, Louis, and Liam's faces turned red "That's not fair!" Liam yelled as he received the detention slip.

 

"It's not fair you are beating these poor innocent people!" They all glared at Niall and Harry and the person who was giving them detention, "Bitch" Zayn muttered as they walked away.

 

"Wow thanks, Eleanor!" Harry said "You're welcome, Now come" She lead them to her office "Niall, how's that bruise?" She asked "It's fine, still kind of big, but it's fine" She nodded

 

"Did any of you get hurt?" She asked and Harry nodded "When Liam pushed me down, I think I hurt my back, It really hurts" He explained "Let me take a look" He lifted up his shirt and turned around 

 

"Ouch Harry" Harry's eyes widen "WHAT?!" He panicked "You have a huge bruise just like Niall's, Nurse Eleanor said as she applied some cream on it.

 

"I told Niall this before, and I will say it again...Be careful boys!" They nodded and thanked the nurse as they left the room "Harry can I tell you something?"

 

"Yeah sure!" Niall pulled Harry into the boys bathroom "Almost everyday, I feel like someone is following me! Taking pictures of me!" Harry rolled his eyes "You're just being paranoid! No one follows you!"

 

"How can you be so sure!" Niall asked "Niall, I'm with you all the time, I have never ever felt anyone follow us or take a picture of you!" Harry explained.

 

"That's the thing! It only happens when I'm alone! Like last night!" Niall said frustrated that Harry won't believe him "What?"

 

"Last night I heard a strange noise by my window!" Niall explained "A bird" Harry simply said "No! It wasn't a bird Harold!" Niall yelled

 

"Then like a body fell or something and I was about to check what it was, but my mum called me for dinner!" Niall explained "A cat" Niall rolled his eyes and pulled his hair "It wasn't a fucking animal HAROLD!" 

 

Harry held his hands up in surrender "Ok sorry!" Niall and Harry walked out of the bathroom and went to class.

 

"I need to ask you something after school"

 

________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? Please leave your thoughts in the comment section!
> 
> Oh! And if you haven't already, Please leave kudos (I love that word)


	4. Chapter 3

"I need to ask you something after school" Harry told Niall as Niall was about to go his next class. "Yea, sure" Niall stopped and turned at Harry "Aren't you going to tell me?" He said after Harry didn't talk for a while.

 

"Not now! After school when we're alone" Niall was confused but all he did was nod and walked off to his next class that he didn't have with Harry, But he did have this class with Zayn.

 

"Fag" Zayn sneered as Niall walked into his class, and of course everyone laughed, As Niall walked to his seat he was tripped by Louis "Oops!" Louis said with a fake innocent look and voice.

 

"Tomlinson! I saw that!" The teacher scolded as he walked into the room "It was an accident! I promise!" Louis cried out, The teacher sighed, He was gonna get away with it, He always does! "Be careful next time" Louis nodded and smirked at Niall.

 

"So class! I decided you guys are going to be doing a class project!" The teacher announced and everyone groaned "You will work with partners!" Everyone cheered "That I will choose!" Everyone groaned again "Don't whine! You're not 1st graders!" He scolded.

 

"Ok so first off my list Sean and Andy" the list when on till "Louis and Liam" They both high fived each other "YES!" They then turned to look at Zayn "Sorry mate"

 

"Zayn.....and Niall" God no! why me?! Why?! "Uh mr.-" Niall was interrupted "No Niall! You can't switch partners" Niall frowned and groaned as he put his head down, "Danielle and Perrie" He read off the last two people "Ok now get with your partner! This project is about getting to know them better."

 

Zayn smirked evilly as he motioned for Niall to come over to his seat, Niall slowly and hesitantly made his way over there "Hello" Zayn greeted "H-Hello?" Niall said back but more as a question.

 

"How are you?" Zayn asked "G-Good...Zayn why a-are you being s-so nice to m-me?" Nial stuttered out because he was truly afraid that Zayn was planning to do something bad to him.

 

"Well you're my partner and I can't get to know you if I am not nice!" Zayn made a puppy face "Ok?" Niall said as he sat down "So I think we should got to your house to work on this project better...right?" Zayn said 

 

"Uh...Yeah,Sure" Niall said as he probably had no choice "What time?" Niall asks "After school?" Niall nods 

 

Once class ends he runs to find Harry, He needs to tell him about everything that just happened, "Harry!" Niall yells as soon as he finds the curly haired boy "What?" 

 

"I need to tell you something really important!" Niall rushes out "Ok? What?" Harry asked , Niall looked around "I will tell you after school" Harry nodded and they headed off to their next class.

 

Soon lunch came "Niall! the food isn't going anywhere!" Harry said with wide eyes as Niall ate his lunch like there was no tomorrow, "I'm starving!" Niall yelled "You act like your family doesn't feed you!" Niall ignored him and continued eating.

 

"So what were you going to tell me in the hallway, Earlier today?" Harry asked "Oh yeah! Ok so..you know how Zayn is in almost all of my classes besides math?" Harry nodded "Well, Today in drama class we are doing a project" Harry gave Niall a 'And? I care why?' Look "Zayn is my partenr and he is coming over to my house after school" Harry nearly spilled his drink at that.

 

"WHAT?!" Harry yelled with wide eyes "Do you want me to be there, just in case he hurts you?" Niall shakes his head "No, I probably will be fine, If I need you I will call you" Harry nodded

 

"Oh Harry, Didn't you need to tell me something?" Harry shook his head "Yeah,but not here! I was going to tell you after school but since you are going with Zayn I can't tell you today"

 

"Why can't you tell me now?" Niall asked "Someone might here, It's a secret" 

 

"And you don't think someone will hear you while we walk home?' Harry shook his head no "Someone would here you!" Harry looked at Niall confused "Remember someone follows me!" Harry rolled his eyes "No one follows or stalks you!" Harry yelled

 

"How would you know that?! You're not the one getting followed!" Niall exclaims "Alright! Just drop it!" Harry demands as he throws his lunch away "Fine" 

 

Soon school ends "Niall! wait up!" A voice is heard, Niall turns around confused "Oh hi Zayn" Niall shyly says "So are we going to your house?" Niall nods

 

"Ok lets go" Niall smiles and they walk home "So Niall,Do you have a boyfriend?" Niall stopped right in front of his door "Why?" He raised an eyebrow "Well, You know since you're gay and I have to know everything about you" He cleared his throat "You know...for the project?" Zayn said sounding more like a question.

 

But Niall bought it anyways! "Oh, No I don't have a boyfriend" He said as he unlocked the front door "So come in"

 

They walked in and went to the kitchen "Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Niall asked as he scam through the refrigerator "Water" Niall nodded and give him water "Where is your family?" Zayn asked as they went up the stairs.

 

"My mum and dad are at work and my older brother Greg is either still at school or he is at a friends house" Zayn nodded "So this is your room?" Zayn asked looking at the Justin Bieber posters.

 

"Don't make fun of me!" Niall glared and Zayn holded hs hands up in surrender "I figured you would have Justin Bieber posters" Niall turned to look at Zayn confused "How?"

 

"Well you look like a beliber" Zayn sat on the bed and took out a piece of paper writing down 'Likes Justin Bieber' "How do you know that's what you call the fans?" Niall said holding in his laugh "I have 3 sisters" Niall took out a piece of paper and wrote down 'Has 3 sisters'

 

"Niall, Can we close the window? It's kind of chilly in here" Zayn shivered as a gush of wind blew in "Sorry mate, I can't close my window all the way like it Can shut but it won't lock so if wind comes it will open up my window, So if a robber or kidnapper wanted to come in they should use my window!" Niall bursted out laughing.

 

"Hmm interesting" Zayn nodded "Yeah so what's your full name?" Niall asked "Zayn Javaad Malik" Niall wrote that down "Yours?"

 

"Niall James Horan" Zayn hummed and wrote that down "What's your mum,dad,brothers name?" Zayn asked "Maura and Bobby Horan, and my brother is Greg Horan"

 

"What's your family's name?" Niall asked "Tricia and Yaser Malik and my sisters are Doniya,Waliyha,and Safaa Malik" 

 

"What's your favourite food?" Zayn asked "Nandos" The couple hours went by "I think that is enough for today, I got to get home, see you tomorrow?" Niall nodded and led Zayn out the door.

 

They got into some really personal questions throughout the whole time.

 

Niall pulled out his phone to call Harry "Hello?" A deep Cheshire accent was heard on the other line "Harry!" Niall exclaimed "Hey, What's up?"

 

"Zayn just left, So do you wanna come over?" He drummed his fingers on the table "Be there in 5" Niall grinned "Ok"

 

Five minutes later the door bell rings "Just in time" Niall jogs down the stairs "Hello Harold" He greeted "So I still need to ask you something" Niall raised an eyebrow "Ok? What is it?"

 

Niall led Harry to his room "Look Niall...I have been feeling something" Harry stopped mid sentence "Go on"

 

Harry gulped "Ok, Will you be my boyfriend?"

_______________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? please leave your thoughts or anything in the comment section! also please leave kudos! Happy early new years eve!!


	5. Chapter 4

"H-Harry.." That was all Niall could say, What can you expect? He was speechless! I mean how would you feel if your bestfriend asked you out?! 

 

"So...?" Harry asked after an awkward silence "Oh sorry what?" Niall woke up from the shock "So yes or no?" Harry asked nervously with hope in his eyes."Umm....ok"

 

Harry's eyes went wide "Really?" Niall bit his lip and nodded "Thanks so much!" Harry picked him up and spun him around. Even though he accepted Harry, He still wished it was that someone else.

 

"I will be the best boyfriend!" Harry smiled and took Niall by the hand as they walked "Wanna go to the park?" Niall nodded

 

"So how long?" Niall asked as they walked to the park "How long what?" Harry asked confused "How long have you liked me?" Harry smiled "For about a year now" Niall smiled as they arrived at the park and sat down on the benches.

 

"Really?" Harry bit his lip and nodded "Yeah" At that moment they heard some laughing and they turned to where it came from and saw that the 3 devils were skateboarding at the skate park inside the park.

 

"Just don't look at them, If you look at them they will notice you" Harry assured him but too late! "HEY LOOK IT'S THE FAGS!" Louis high pitched voice screeched and Niall and Harry froze with wide eyes

 

Zayn,Louis,And Liam all smirked and skated their way over to them. "So are the boyfriends on a date?" Zayn teased and Louis and Liam laughed "Actually yes" Harry answered back and Niall,Zayn,Louis,and Liam's eyes went wide

 

"What?!" Zayn and Louis looked hurt but Liam..well He looked 'Disgusted' "You heard that right" Harry replied cheekily "For reals?!" Harry kissed Niall on the mouth to prove it "Ew! You guys disgust me!" Zayn spat and they all skated away but not before yelling "FAGS!"

 

"Wow, They really are homophobic pricks!" Harry said and Niall nodded "Harry lets go home" They stood up and walked home hand in hand.

 

___________________

The next day Niall woke up and got ready and walked to school, On the way there he met up with Harry "So have you told your parents yet?" Harry asked and Niall shook his head "No, They could care less, They only care about Greg" 

 

"Plus I couldn't sleep last night! I kept hearing a knocking noise on my window like if someone was trying to get in!" Harry rolled his eyes "It probably was that tree branch outside knocking or banging on your window" Harry tried to reason

 

"NO.IT.WASN'T.A.FUCKING.BRANCH.HAROLD!!" Niall shouted causing people on the streets to look at them.

 

They just ignored the stares and kept walking "Niall,If someone was trying to kidnap you.They would have done it a long time ago!"

 

"Well what if it's a plan to trick me?" Harry just rolled his eyes and they walked to school talking about something else.

 

________________________

Niall ran to class once he and Harry pecked each other, He was running late! 

 

Finally he got to class but out of breath, He took his seat "Ok class get with your partners" Niall turned to look at Zayn and Zayn just glared at him.

 

Niall gulped and gathered his things and made his way towards Zayn "So..." Niall started but got interrupted "Shut up and sit down" Zayn growled and Niall quickly sat down

 

"I thought we were friends?" Niall asked "Never" Zayn spat and Niall flinched "Ok" Niall whispered and started to do the project trying hard to not cry "Are you gonna help?"

 

Zayn didn't answer "I take that as a no" Niall prayed that the class was almost over.

 

As soon as the bell rang he rushed out of class to find Harry, "Harry!" Niall almost tripped from how fast he was running

 

"Babe!" They hugged and kissed each others lips "What's wrong?' Harry asked "Zayn hates me now" Harry had a confused face "Didn't he always hate you babe?'

 

"No, Remember we were kind of friends when we became partners" Harry frowned and kissed Niall.

 

From the corner a certain boy was glaring in jealousy at the both of them.

 

_____________________

"No Harry" Niall replied to Harry on the phone, They were currently having a phone call at 10:15 pm "I won't sneak out to go on a date! My parents would kill me!"

 

"What do you mean? No! Just no!" Niall said into his phone as Harry kept trying to convince him to sneak out to go on a date "How about some other day?"

 

"Harry I have to go! Goodnight babe!" He hung up and got ready for bed.

 

Niall looked at the clock and it read 11:11, Niall immediately closed his eyes and made a wish.

 

Soon after he got in bed and closed his eyes soon drifting off to sleep.

 

___________________________________________

Niall jolted up once he heard his window open, He looked at the clock 2:30 am, He rubbed his eyes and saw a man figure "Harry?" He got no response "What are you doing here?" 'Harry' Walked closer then he realized this wasn't Harry.

 

"Who are you?!" That's all he got to say before everything went black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me your thoughts!!! and kudos! HAPPY NEW YEARS!!


	6. Chapter 5

Niall felt himself waking up from a dark sleep "W-Where am I?" He looked around as his eyes adjusted to the light "Somewhere far far away" A voice chuckled.

 

"Who's there?!" Niall looked around frantically "You don't know who I am?" The voice fake gasps "I am hurt Horan!" The voice faked hurt.

 

"What do you want with me?" Niall cried as he tried to look for this mysterious figure in the room "Everything" What was that suppose to mean? "What?" The room was silent for a moment

 

"I want everything from you, Your body, Your heart, Simply just you" His husky voice came out from behind him.

 

"Who are you?!? Where are you?!?" Every time this person spoke it came from different places! Behind Niall, In front of Niall, Left and right! Who was this person?!

 

"P-please let me go!" Niall begged as the figure laughed darkly "No, Now that I have you, I am not letting you go!" Niall gulped "Why not?"

 

"Do you know how hard it was to finally get you?!?" The figure spat "Who are you?! How do you know me?!" Then the figure came out of the dark part of the room and into the light part.

 

Then Niall recognized the figure "Z-Zayn?"

__________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I know you guys already read this part, but this chapter would go here...so leave your thoughts in the comment section below! And please leave kudos if you haven't already! :) thanks love you all! Xx


	7. Chapter 6

WARNING:I had no idea nor inspiration for what to write for this chapter so this may suck, I'm sorry for what you're about to read.

___________________________________________________________

"Stop pulling on the chains Niall!" Zayn spat at him as Niall kept trying to free himself "You're sick!" Niall yelled as he attempted to kick Zayn. Zayn quickly backed away "Shut up!"

 

Niall pouted "Don't tell me what to do! You are crazy! Psycho!! Bastard!" Niall yelled out at Zayn, As Niall kept yelling insults at Zayn , Zayn grabbed something, As soon as Niall saw he quickly stopped.

 

"W-What is that?" Niall stuttered as he looked at Zayn carefully "It's a knife, I'll use it when I need to, When you're a bad boy!" He pulled out the sharp knife. 

 

Ok, Yep Niall's 100% sure Zayn's lost it, He's gone crazy! "I'M NOT CRAZY!" Zayn yelled as he threw the knife on the table "I never said you were!" Niall defended himself

 

"ACTUALLY YOU WERE THE ONE WHO MADE ME LOOK CRAZY!" Niall yelled earning a confused look from Zayn "What the hell you talking about?!" 

 

"It was you! You were the one taking pictures of me! Following me! Opening my window! It was you all along! You made Harry think I was going crazy!" Niall paused "Harry? Harry?! WHERES HARRY?!"

 

Zayn put his hand over Niall's mouth "SHUT UP! YOU TALK TO MUCH! The only time I wanna hear you talk alot is during sex" Zayn wiggled his eyebrows , Niall licked Zayn's hand , Zayn quickly removed his hand "You pervert!" 

 

"Oh and about your little curly haired boyfriend, He can't do nothing! he can't save you!" Zayn chuckled evily "Fuck you!" Zayn stopped and glared at Niall "Listen here! Just because we aren't in school doesn't mean I can't beat you!"

 

Niall gulped as he tried to look anywhere but at Zayn "Imagine how bad you get it at school with teachers around imagine how much worst it will be here with no one to stop me!" Zayn spat out as he lifted Niall's chin to force him to look at him.

 

"Rule 1: Always look at me when I speak to you!" Zayn yelled as he circled Niall "Rule 2:Never and I mean never! Disobey me!" Niall closed his eyes as he tried to wake up from his "Nightmare"

 

"If you break any of these rules you will get punished, Do you understand?" Niall stayed silent with his eyes shut tight "I.SAID.DO.YOU.UNDERSTAND?" Zayn yelled but Niall wouldn't budge.

 

Niall heard nothing, He thought Zayn had left but he then felt a stinging pain on his cheek, He then had realized Zayn had slapped him "I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

 

Niall nodded while tears ran down his cheeks "You re a monster" Niall muttered "What was that?" Zayn asked as he got into Niall's face "I SAID YOU'RE A MONSTER!" Zayn's jaw clenched, Niall felt like he got the air knocked out of his stomach once Zayn punched him.

 

"Shut the hell up!" With that Zayn walked out of wherever they were and locked the door, Since that moment Niall wondered since when has Zayn become this mean?!

 

Niall took a moment to close his eyes and take deep breaths, Why is here? He never did anything bad to deserve this! I mean he was so good to people! 

 

Niall then once again remembered something "Harry!" Where the hell could he be, Does he even know he's missing? Is he worried? Is he safe?

 

The door soon opened again "Niall?" Zayn's head peeked out "Oh good you're awake" Zayn fully entered the room as he closed the door.

 

Zayn walked over to where Niall was tied up "Look Niall, I'm sorry i acted meaner...I don't know what go into me! I am mean but not that mean!" Niall was confused, Does Zayn actually mean it?

 

"What are you talking about?" Niall asked clearly confused "I mean, Something came over me that made me slap you, I always slap you but I'm never that harsh."

 

Niall looked into Zayn's eyes "It's ok" Zayn smiled "Can you tell me where's Harry?" Zayn's eyes went red "I told you already!" Zayn yelled "STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM! HE CAN'T SAVE YOU!" Zayn shut his eyes.

 

"I'm sorry" Niall muttered "Are you guys actually dating?" Zayn demanded "Yeah" Niall replied confused.

 

Zayn then got up and walked towards the door again "Where you going?!" Niall exclaimed "Please don't leave me down here!" Zayn just ignored him.

 

"I gotta call someone" He simply said that and locked the door close.

 

Moments later the door opened again "Niall?" Niall looked up "Someones here to see you" Zayn smirked, Niall looked up with hope in his eyes 

 

"Hello Niall"

______________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? Leave your thoughts in the comment section! Also please leave kudos if you haven't already! And who do you think came?


	8. Chapter 7

___________________________________________________

Niall couldn't believe it, was he really here?! How? Was he the one who helped Zayn with all this?!

 

"L-Louis?!" Niall stuttered out as Louis proudly smirked as he made his way to him. "The one and only sweetheart" He cupped Niall's face. Niall tried to move his face from Louis hands.

 

"Tsk Tsk, Now don't act like that,...Unless you want to be punished?" Louis smirked at Zayn as Zayn smiled "You wouldn't want that right blondie?" Zayn asked as he walked forward.

 

Niall still refused to answer, He simply closed his eyes and ignored them, They soon walked away and left him alone...SIKE! This is the real world! Not a fantasy! Of course they didn't leave him alone! They punched him!

 

"Answer when we talk to you!" Louis spat "I didn't feel bad hitting you at school and I sure of a hell don't feel bad now!" Niall silently cried as the pain spread through him "Evil cunts" Niall muttered as he got punched again "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Zayn yelled as Louis pulled him back.

 

"What was what? I didn't say anything" Niall innocently smirked, That made Louis jaw clench, Louis grabbed a chair and sat in front of Niall "Alright then, Wheres your curly boyfriend?" 

 

Niall looked down "I won't tell you" Niall spat "And why not?" Louis asked as if he did't just punch him! "Because you're an evil prick" Louis jaw and fist clench "Lets try this again, Where's Harry?!"

 

Niall being his stubborn self refused to answer "Alright then, I guess we'll have to do it the hard way" Louis stood up and looked at Zayn with a nod.

 

"Look here princess" Niall cringed at that nickname, I mean he isn't a fucking girl! "What did I say would happen if you disobeyed me or Louis?!" Zayn demanded an answer.

 

"I would get punished" Niall whispered as a single tear fell down his cheek "And what have you been doing?!" Zayn asked as he forced Niall to look at him "I've been disobeying you" He whispered 

 

"Exactly! So unfortunately I'm gonna have to punish you" Zayn said acting sorry but you can clearly tell he wasn't based on his and Louis smirk.

 

Louis grabbed the knife and tossed it to Zayn, Zayn caught it and he walked towards Niall "I'm really sorry princess" Ugh again with that nickname! "I really hate to do this to you but..you know you deserve it" 

 

Zayn touched Niall's smooth creamy pale skin with the tip of the kinife, He kept running the knife on his skin, Niall gulped "Please"

 

"I'm sorry princess" Zayn lifted the knife and as he was about to lift the knife to stab him someone stopped him "STOP!" Zayn's head snapped "What?!"

 

"I've got a better idea" Louis smirked, He motioned for Zayn to come, He whispered an idea "HELL NO!" Zayn yelled Louis rolled his eyes and whispered something else "fine" He grumbled

 

Niall wondered what they were talking about, Zayn then went towards the door and opened it "Where are you going?!" Niall yelled as Zayn closed it.

 

That left him and Louis all alone "This is gonna be fun" Louis smirked

 

________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts in the comment section below!! And please leave kudos if you haven't already! Also please go check out my other story All About Us! Thanks!Xx


	9. Chapter 8

It's been five minutes since Zayn left , and still nothing has happened, The only thing that has happened is the weird,evil,sexual (in some way) glare Louis has been given Niall.

 

Niall tries his hardest to look away from Louis glare, But it's impossible! What can Louis possibly want from him?! Every second or so Louis opened his mouth as if he was to say something,but Nothing comes out.

 

A few minutes of silence go by, "Niall" Louis says which catches Niall attention, Niall head quickly snaps up to look at Louis.

 

Louis takes nice and slow steps towards Niall, Niall gulps He's terrified! He will admit he was always scared of Louis, Of course he was! He always beat him up! But now he isn't scared...oh no...not scared...But horrified!

 

"Niall" Louis whispered in Niall's earlobe, Niall shivered as the doncaster accent went down his earlobes. "Have you've been a good boy for Zayn?" Niall shut his mouth tight afraid of answering.

 

"Hmm, Have you?" Louis picked Niall up and grabbed him by the ass, "Oh that's right! I remember! You weren't!" Louis smirks "I can't have my best friends slave disobeying him!" Niall wanted to yell that he wasn't a slave!

 

Zayn doesn't own him! He kidnapped him! Talking about Zayn...where did he go?! Not that he wants him back cause he will just kill him! But just curious

 

Niall's interrupted by nibbling on his ear! Louis is nibbling on his ear and pinching his ass! What the hell! He thought Louis was straight! Didn't the boy himself bully him for being gay?!

 

"L-Louis" Niall whimpers and Louis stops his actions "What?" He spats "I-I thought Y-You weren't g-gay" Niall stuttered out , Louis pulled away "I'm not!" He spats "I'm bi! That's a huge different thing!" 

 

Niall nodded his head and soon Louis mouth attached to his neck, Peppering kisses all over, Niall wanted to moan so badly, but he didn't because that would be bad! I mean he is practically getting rape here!

 

Louis hands make his way under Niall's shirt, Niall tries to hold the tries in, He's still a virgin! Niall starts shaking his head rapidly "Louis please...stop" Niall cries out but Louis ignores him and continues feeling his chest.

 

"Louis...please" Niall tries once more and this time to his surprise Louis does "What is it now?!" He demands "I-I'm a virgin...please don't take my virginity!" Niall begged and for a second Louis eyes softened but as soon as they came they left!

 

"Shut the fuck up you baby! You will take it!" Louis demanded and Niall shook his head as he cried, He always thought he would give his virginity to the person he loved...Zayn..wait no! what the hell?! Not Zayn!

 

Why would he say that! Not Zayn! Bad Niall! You can't think like that about your kidnapper/Bully! Niall is once again interrupted by Louis stuffing his hands in his pants!

 

"STOP!" Niall cried but Louis didn't stop, He continued his actions, He started to undress Niall.

 

Once Niall and him were fully naked and Louis was in position Getting ready to enter Niall the door opens "WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING TOMLINSON?! GET THE FUCK OFF HIM!" Zayn enters with someone over his shoulder.

 

"Who gave you the right to rape him?! He's.mine.!" Zayn growled out and Louis quickly pulled away "Sorry" He muttered, Niall still wondered who Zayn was carrying 

 

"You better be! I leave for about an hour and I find you almost raping him!" An hour?! That felt like 5! "Fuck you Tomlinson!"

 

Zayn puts the person down and that's when Niall see's the persons face

 

"Harry"

______________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? please leave your thoughts in the comment section below! and Please leave kudos if you haven't already! Also please go read my other story All About Us~A ziall fanfic 
> 
> Ok thanks! Love you all! Xx


	10. Chapter 9

Groans were heard through out the room, Sounds of someone waking up alerted Niall, That meant.."Harry! You're awake!" Niall shouted earning a glare from Zayn and Louis.

 

"Huh? Niall? what are you doing here?!" Harry asked "What am I doing here?! Where are we?!" Harry panicked and Louis gently stroked Harry's curls, Never has Niall seen Louis so gentle.

 

"Shh, Relax darling, You're safe" Harry looked up with big wide eyes at Louis "L-Louis?" He stuttered which caused a smirk to spread across his face "The one and only babe" He replied cheekily 

 

Harry tried to pull away from Louis touch, Which caused Louis to frown and pull Harry's curls "Listen here! I am your master and you obey me! Got that?!" Tears welled up in Harry's eyes, He looked at Niall and Niall motioned to him to say 'Yes'

 

"Yes...master" Harry muttered, Louis smiled wide "That's more like it!" Zayn stepped up "Well hello, curly freak" Zayn insulted Harry which caused him to look down and caused Louis face scrunch up.

 

"Z-Zayn...You're in this too?" Harry asked, Zayn laughed bitterly "Why no I'm not! I'm in charge of this whole thing! I'm the boss" Zayn grabbed Harry's chin and forced him to look at him.

 

"So you don't anger me, You do as I say" Zayn spat "You got that?!" He yelled and Harry nodded "Yes..master" That made Louis snap "You don't call him master! I'm your master! Not him!" Louis yelled.

 

"What am I doing here?" Harry asked with tears in his eyes "Well, See since Niall's my sex toy, Louis here needed on as well! That's what we need you for!" Zayn smirked as well.

 

"And if you don't obey what we say, You will be punished, Ain't that right princess?" Zayn asked Niall and Niall nodded "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Harry demanded 

 

"Nothing much, Just gave my princess a beat...which you will receive if you keep on acting like this!" Harry's fist clenched "HE'S NOT YOUR PRINCESS!" A stinging pain was felt on Harry's right cheek.

 

"What.Did.I.Tell.You?!" Zayn gritted his teeth as he punched Harry straight in the nose "Don't damage his face!" Louis yelled "I want him pretty" Zayn rolled his eyes and aimed for Harry's gut 

 

Zayn sat on top of Harry, He swung his legs over his waist, He pulled out the shiny sharp knife. Harry's eyes widen "Don't worry curly, I will only use it when needed" Zayn laughed 

 

He teasingly ran the knife on Harry's skin, Harry closed his eyes tight afraid of what would happen, He swallowed "Do it! I rather die than go through this hell!" Harry bursted. Louis and Zayn laughed "Then what would be the fun sweetface?" Louis asked 

 

"Zayn!" Zayn's head snapped to look "Don't touch him! Please!" Niall begged, and Zayn laughed bitterly as he rolled his eyes "Oh right! Sorry my bad! I forgot this fag was your boyfriend!" Zayn said sounding sorry but you could tell it was fake.

 

"Alright Lou, Take your pick, Who would you like to teach a lesson to?" Zayn asked and Louis smirked "Blondie over there" Niall closed his eyes 

 

Louis walked over to Niall "Hello blondie!" Hey chirped and punched Niall in the face, You can hear a sick cracking "DON'T HURT HIM!" Harry yelled "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Zayn knocked Harry out by a single punch to the face and kick to the stomach.

 

Niall winced as he closed his eyes at the sound of Harry being beaten by Zayn "This might teach you a lesson for what you did!" Louis punched Niall, Louis continued beating Niall.

 

"I-I don't understand what I did!" Niall cried, Louis laughed "Oh don't act stupid! Don't tell me Harry never told you!" 

 

Niall looked up "Told me what?" Louis looked into Niall's eyes "You really don't know do you?" Louis asked and Niall shook his head.

 

"Alright I'll tell you..."

_______________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? Please leave your thoughts in the comment section below! Please leave kudos if you haven't already! 
> 
> What do you guys think is gonna happen next?


	11. Chapter 10

"Remember when you first moved here?" Niall nodded eager to know why Louis hated him so much " 'Course It was in the 8th grade" what does this have to do with anything? maybe he did something when he first moved here. Well duh! think Niall!

 

Niall snapped back to reality once Louis started to speak again "When you got there, who was the first person that spoke to you?" Niall smiled "Harry!" He said remembering the memories , But why is Louis asking him these type of things.

 

"What does this have to do with you hating me?" Louis laughed bitterly as he walked closer to Louis "You'll have to wait and see princess" Niall cringed at that, No one can call him that! Unless their name was Zayn ma- Wait! what the hell is he saying?!

 

"Don't call me that!" Niall growled , Louis tsked "Now, Now that's not how you talk to the person who can end you..now is it?" Niall would have said something back but he knew that would do no good, so he just bowed his head down.

 

"That's more like it, Know would you like me to continue my story or..?" Niall looked up, He needed to know why Louis hated him! Maybe he can fix what happened and get him and Harry the hell out of here! "Yes!"

 

Louis smirked "As I was saying, So once you and Harry met you instantly clicked, Right?" Niall eagerly nodded " Yeah, ever since then we became best mates" Niall still didn't know why Louis was asking him questions about his and Harry's friendship "Did you ever think about Harry's other friends?"

 

Niall was totally confused, He had no idea where Louis was going with this "No....Should've I?" (Don't know if that makes sense)

 

"You should have thought about the people you were hurting by doing that" Louis voice got deep, Louis shook his head "Well that's that" Louis got up and headed towards the door "Where are you going?! You still haven't told me why you hate me!" Louis turned around

 

"Zayn's waiting for you, He's getting angry, I can't have an angry Zayn he'll kick my ass" Niall rolled his eyes "Please just tell me now!" Niall begged

 

"M'sorry Niall, Zayn's rules" Louis tried once again to leave "Tell me!" Niall yelled "Please!" He begged!" Louis stopped in his tracks "Zayn can wait! Why can't you tell me?"

 

Then Louis cracked "IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Niall stared in horror as Louis yelled "HARRY WAS MY BEST FRIEND FIRST! BUT THEN YOU HAD TO COME AND TAKE HIM FROM ME!" Louis yelled as tears fell from his cheeks 

 

"HE WAS MINE FIRST!" Niall couldn't believe this was actually happening "Worst part of all is that I was in love with him!" Everything stopped "W-What?" Niall stuttered out

 

"HE WAS SUPPOSE TO FALL IN LOVE WITH ME! NOT YOU!" Louis cried "Me not you" He whispered He quickly wiped his tears away "I've said too much"

 

Louis opened the door and quickly exited "Louis wai-" That's all Niall got out before the door slammed close

 

Moments later the door re opened, But it wasn't who he hoped it was "Hows my princess?" Zayn smirked as he neared Niall, He cupped Niall's face with his hand, Niall quickly turned his face trying to get away from him.

 

"Playing hard to get? I like that!" Zayn smirked as he threw Niall over his shoulder "Put me down you twat!" Niall tried to wiggle out, He couldn't use his hands since he was all tied up.

 

Zayn dumped him on the bed "Please" Niall begged "Please don't!" Niall looked around the room and his eyes landed on a still knocked out Harry "Harry's in the room!" Niall blurted out. Zayn snapped his head to look At the passed out boy "So? He's asleep! he can't see us"

 

Zayn pressed his lips to Niall's neck, He sucked on it lightly "No...Zayn..please!" Niall cried as he squirmed "Please!" Zayn's hand traveled inside Niall's pants as he sucked on his neck.

 

"Stop!" Niall swallowed the lump in his throat, Zayn stroked Niall and Niall cried "Please! stop!" Niall yelled

 

Harry stirred, Only Niall saw , Good sign! Maybe he can stop this! "Zayn!" Niall screamed when Zayn stroked him again , C'mon Harry! Wake up! You can do this!

 

This time Harry did not move, Zayn lifted Niall's shirt up, "I like it this way, No struggling..just enjoy it babe" Zayn smirked as he kissed down Niall's chest 

 

Zayn pulled down Niall's pants, He felt extremely exposed! Even though he had boxers on, Zayn started to stroke him again "F-Fuck Zayn!" Niall screamed , Harry stirred again , But this time with a soft groan.

 

The good thing is that Zayn didn't hear it, He continued his actions, C'mon Harry! Wake up! Please babe! do this for me! Niall prayed to god that Harry would wake up and save him from getting raped, Well it's not rape if you like it...NO! Niall no! bad!

 

"More!" Niall moaned loudly , Harry groaned again, Zayn smirked and lifted his shirt off, "I love it when you beg!" Zayn unbuckled his pants, Oh No! Harry's not gonna wake up in time! 

 

"HURRY UP ZAYN!" Niall yelled and Harry stirred once more "Hold your tits!" Zayn spat , Zayn got the lube and condom out, He positioned it on his dick

 

Zayn lined up with Niall's hole, Niall closed his eyes tight when "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" 

 

Harry

__________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? please leave your thoughts in the comment section below! Please leave kudos if you haven't already!
> 
> Also, I'm not getting as much comments anymore :( am I doing something wrong?


	12. Chapter 11

Zayn laughed bitterly "I.SAID.GET.OFF.HIM!" Harry growled as Zayn just laughed once more, What is he doing?! Does he want to be killed?! "Oh yeah?" Zayn asked with a smirk "What if I don't? What you gonna do about it curly?"

 

Harry growled and tried to calm himself "He's my boyfriend!" Harry spat, A low growl was heard "SHUT.THE.FUCK.UP!" Zayn yelled "You're little boyfriend is my toy now" Zayn said with a smirk.

 

Harry's fist clenched, His knuckles turned white "I'm gonna beat your ass!" Harry threaten, That just made Zayn smirk even wider "I'd like to see you try" He laughed "C'mon try!" Zayn encouraged him, But all Harry did was shake and clench his fist.

 

Zayn decided to piss him off even more, He grabbed Niall causing Niall to let out a little squeak "Don't fucking touch him!" Harry demanded, Zayn smirked a licked a strip up Niall's neck "You little bas-" Harry tried to walk up to Zayn but he couldn't...He was tied to chains!

 

Niall pushed himself away from Zayn, "What the hell?" Harry muttered "When did I get tied up?" He asked mainly to himself "I'm not stupid!" Zayn said out loud "You seriously think I thought Niall was really enjoying this?" Niall blushed

 

"Of course not! That's why I had backup!" Zayn said looking behind Harry, Harry turned around and out came a smug looking Louis holding some keys, Not just any keys but the keys to his chains.

 

"Louis please" Harry whimpered "Sorry sweet cheeks, It is how it is" Louis walked up to Zayn "You can go ahead and do what you want with him" Zayn pointed at Harry "I'm gonna go have my fun" Zayn grabbed Niall's arm.

 

"Niall!" Harry screamed, Harry soon felt a stinging pain on his left cheek...Louis had slapped him "No" He growled, No?

 

Zayn dragged Niall towards the door, Niall tried to pull away but Zayn was just too strong, "Please" Niall begged "Where are we going?!" Zayn growled "You'll see!" He snapped

 

Once out the door Niall took a look around his surroundings, He was in a huge mansion...Kind of like the ones you see in the movies! Niall has always dreamt of living in one of these! Well...not like this..more like when he's not being held hostage by his bullies!

 

"This way" Zayn went up another flight of stairs, Damn how big is this place?! Zayn tugged him along the corner and into a room, The room had a king size bed, With a flat screen tv and a laptop with a desk and the walls were the color of velvet, Niall's eyes widen at the view of the room, This room was amazing!

 

"Is this your room?" Zayn nodded, Niall took a look around and that's when he noticed the big shelf full of books "You like to read?" He asked as he went to reach for a book "Don't.touch.them!" Zayn growled.

 

Niall quickly backed away with a whimper, "Sorry" He quickly muttered as he continued to look around, He then notice some paintings on the side of the room "You draw?"

 

Zayn looked up and saw Niall admiring the paintings, He's not gonna lie..they were beautiful "Yeah, Not well though" Zayn muttered, Niall's eyes widen "Are you kidding?! These are beautiful!" Zayn blushed at the compliment.

 

"Wish I could draw like that..I'm a shit drawer" Niall muttered "I always believed that everyone has some sort of artistic power in them" Zayn admitted as he gave Niall a slight smile "Thanks, But nah when I draw people they end up looking like a deformed looking Shrek" Zayn laughed loudly 

 

Niall smiled"You know..you're not that bad when you get to know you" Zayn shrugged "I wanna draw you" Niall's eyes lit up "Naked" and there it goes "Never mind...still same Zayn" Niall muttered

 

"I have a boyfriend! I'm not gonna be naked for you, For hours while you paint!" Zayn growled and his eyes darkened "You're my toy and you do as I say!" Niall frowned and he closed his eyes ...aaand Zayn was back

 

"When will I be out of here?'" Niall asked as he sat on the floor "Not until a long time" Zayn spoke as he sat on his bed with a book in his hand. When did he get that?

 

"What's gonna happen to Harry?" Niall asked and Zayn's eyes darkened, He put the book down "Now that's not any of your business princess" 

 

"Is Louis going to hurt him?" Zayn rolled his eyes "I don't know and I don't care!" Niall frowned "He can do whatever the hell he wants with that curly haired prick for all I care!" Niall's eyes widen "Please don't let him hurt Harry!"

 

Zayn pouted "But what would be the fun in that?" He smirked and Niall's eyes watered "Oh stop crying Princess!" Zayn wiped a tear away "Ah that's better!" 

 

"Now what do you say we go to bed?" Zayn smiled and Niall sniffed "Where am I going to sleep?" 

 

"With me Princess! We can have fun"

 

__________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? Please leave your thoughts in the comment section below! and if you haven't already please leave kudos! Thanks!
> 
> Also please go read my other fic All About Us!


	13. Chapter 12

"Wait up Haz!" Louis ran up to catch up with Harry "Finally, You come early" Harry teased as Louis rolled his eyes "Well this" Louis motioned to himself "Doesn't come naturally" Harry bursted out laughing.

 

Louis took a moment to admire Harry's eyes, They were so beautiful, Emerald green, The way his eyes crinkled when he would smile or laugh "Boo?" Harry waved a hand in front of his face "Huh? What?" 

 

"Nothing, You just kind of spaced out" Harry said as they turned the corner "So are you coming over for dinner tonight?" Harry asked, Hopeful that Louis will agree "Yup! I wouldn't miss it for the world! Mama Styles makes the best tacos" Louis ruffled Harry's curls "Boo!" Harry whined as he swatted Louis hand away.

 

"Great, Can't wait, I love when you come over" Louis heart skipped a beat , He probably didn't mean it that way...don't get your hopes up.

 

"Lets hurry to class" Harry grabbed Louis hand and ran towards the class "Why are we running to class?" Louis asked still trying to get over the fact that they are holding hands "So we can be the first ones to get to choose our seats!" Harry sped up his speed, Almost tripping in progress.

 

"Excuse us! Pardon me! Move!" Were the words Harry and Louis said to the people they almost bumped into on their way to class. "Did we make it?!" Harry asked out of breath "Congrats Harold, We're the only ones here in class and we're also 15 minutes early, What now?"

 

Harry frowned and put on his thinking face "Lets play a game!" Harry clapped his hands "What kind of game?" Harry sat on top of the desk in the back "Are you nervous?" Harry said "No" Louis replied, "That's the name of the game!" Harry laughed and Louis made an 'O' with his mouth.

 

"Is it that very sexual game?" Harry nodded "Ok you go first" Louis said and Harry nodded as Louis sat up on the desk and Harry stood up and walked towards Louis , Harry started with a hand on top of Louis knee "Are you nervous?" Harry waited for Louis response

 

"No" Harry smirked and moved his hand a little bit up "Are you nervous now?" Louis shook his head 'No' Harry moved his hand upper "How about now?" Louis still shook his head "Nope" he said popping the 'P'

 

Harry's smirked grew wider as he moved his hand up to Louis thigh, Very close to Little Louis (Not so little ahaha!) Louis gulped and bit his lip, Feeling Harry's hand so close to, You know....Made him feel excited and nervous "N-No" He stuttered Harry evilly smirked

 

Harry was about to move his hand up closer when.."What are you boys doing?" The teacher asked as she walked in, Harry quickly retreated his hand away "N-Nothing, We just wanted to come early to class"

 

The teacher looked them up and down "I expect this from you Mr.Styles...but Tomlinson? You? Early?" Louis rolled his eyes "I know I know, I wanted to sit next to Harry so I came early." 

 

The teacher nodded "Alright...where would you like to sit?" She asked as she got her clipboard of seating charts "Here" Louis and Harry said in unison as they sat in the back. "Ok are you sure?" They nodded

 

Soon the classroom started filling up with students as they chose their seats "Class listen up!" The teacher announced "We have a new student! Come on in"

 

A a pale, dyed blond haired boy walked in, He smiled his crooked teeth showing "Go ahead introduce yourself" The teacher nodded. "I'm Niall Horan" He had an Irish accent "I'm from Ireland" The teacher welcomed him "Please take a seat."

 

He smiled and sat down "Oh and Styles?" Harry looked up "Yeah?" He asked "You're one of my best students, So i'm going to need you to show Niall around as the day goes by" Harry nodded "Niall, That's Harry over in the back, Harry please raise your hand" Harry raised his hand.

 

As soon as the class ended Harry ran up to the new kid and introduced himself "Hi! I'm Harry!" Niall shook his hand "I'm Niall..Nice to meet ya!" He said through his thick Irish accent "The pleasures mine" 

 

Niall smiled as they walked out the class, With Louis trailing behind "I've got the new fifa game! Would you like to come over and play it?' Niall asked with hope in his eyes, Hopefully he had made a new friend "Yeah sure!" Louis frowned

 

"Umm..Haz?" Harry turned around "Oh Louis! Didn't see you there!" Louis? Harry always called him Boo or Boobear "Uh yeah...I thought I was suppose to come over after school?" Louis asked 

 

"Uh..yeah about that...Can we do that some other time?" Louis frowned "Uh yeah..sure" Louis sadly walked away as he could hear faint laughter and chatter from Harry and Niall.

 

It was always the same with Harry since then, He always made promises to make plans with Louis but never keep it because he had something or somewhere to go with Niall, Sine when has Niall been Harry's best friend?! Last time he had check he was Harry's best friend!

 

It when up to the point where Harry stopped talking to him, Stopped sitting with him, and stopped looking at him...Harry had forgotten about him...

 

"Class! Please welcome our new student!" Louis looked up from his seat at the very back, He was sitting alone, While Harry and Niall sat together on the other side 

 

"Introduce yourself please" The boy walked in "I'm Zayn Malik" Zayn walked all the way towards the back and sat next to Louis "Oh and get on my bad side..I.Will.Punch.You" He spat 

 

A couple days later Louis heard the locker next to him slam shut, and a couple of curse words along with "Stupid Irish prick!" Zayn muttered "I fucking hate him!" Louis raised his eye brow "What a coincidence" Zayn turned around with a raised eyebrow "Who are you?" He demanded 

 

"Louis, Louis Tomlinson" Louis introduced himself "Louis, why were you talking to me?" Zayn spat "I didn't give you permission!" Louis pursed his lip and put his hands on his hips "Look you may be the big bad bully of the school and you boss people around, But you don't tell me what to do quiffy!" Zayn smirked 

 

"I like you" Zayn smirked "So what was it that you were saying to me Tommo?" Tommo? New nickname? I like it! "So you hate Niall right?" Zayn nodded "I hate him as well, Along with the curly haired one, Harry" Zayn nodded

 

"Well's that great! Together we can destroy them! You in?"

 

"Hell yeah"

 

~~~~~~~

"Wake up!" Louis slapped him "Boo?" Harry asked confused as his cheek burned "Oh you remembered! How sweet!" Louis faked mocked "I'm sorry" Harry apologized "Cut the crap! Apologize to me when you actually know what you're apologizing about!" Louis walked towards the door

 

"Boo please wait!" Louis turned around and slapped Harry "Don't.Call.Me.That! You lost that privilege!" Harry whimpered "W-What happened to us?"

 

"Why don't You ask yourself that question" Louis walked out the room, Leaving Harry to think of what he had done.

______________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what did you guys think? Please leave your thoughts in the comment section below! also if you haven't already, Please leave kudos
> 
> So you guys have seen Harry's and Louis past


	14. Chapter 13

"I'm hungry" Niall whined for what seemed the thousandth time! "You can always eat.." Zayn started but was quickly interrupted "Eww no! Sicko! I'm not eating your semen!" Niall yelled out as he threw a pillow at Zayn.

 

Zayn laughed "Doesn't hurt to try" Niall frowned and got up from the bed holding his belly "I'm starving!" He said whined once again "I want fooood!" Zayn sighed and dropped his pencil roughly "I'll feed you when I want too! Now shut up!" Niall whimpered and backed away from Zayn, Scared from his sudden outburst.

 

Zayn took some deep breathes before saying "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to yell at you" He got up from his seat taking a few steps towards Niall, Niall quickly took a few steps backwards, The back of his legs hitting the edge of the bed.

 

Zayn reached his hand out to gently caress Niall's face, As soon as Zayn's hand came in contact with Niall's smooth skin, Niall closed his eyes gently as he felt Zayn caressing him. "M'Sorry angel" Zayn muttered, Niall silently cried and a few tears fell from his closed eyes, 

 

Zayn gently wiped on away, Niall opened his eyes slowly as Zayn did that "Please don't hurt me!" Niall begged as Zayn continued to caress Niall''s face "So beautiful" Zayn whispered as he placed his lips onto Niall's skin. "I just wanna go home" Niall cried as Zayn shushed him "Shhh....It will all be ok"

 

Zayn grabbed the ends of Niall's shirt and started tugging it up, Niall realized what Zayn was doing and he started to cry harder and beg "Please! Please! Not my virginity!" Niall cried, He placed both his hands and pushed Zayn.

 

Zayn fell to the floor and snapped his head up to look at crying Niall, The look Zayn gave him was horrendous, It frightened Niall so much! He knew he was gonna die, Zayn's gonna kill him.

 

Zayn slowly got up and slowly neared Niall, Niall curled into a shaking ball "Please don't hurt me!" Zayn stayed silent and continued nearing Niall, "Lets eat" 

 

Niall uncurled from his ball, His eyes still wet "W-What?" Was he hearing right? "You said you were hungry..so lets go eat!"Zayn extended his hand to Niall '"C'mon" Niall hesitantly grabbed Zayn's hand.

 

Zayn led Niall out the room and down a huge hall and down a flight of stairs and another long hall and down one last flight of stairs. Once down the last floor, Zayn led Niall towards a doorway, Once Niall entered the room he immediately spotted the huge refrigerator

 

"Go ahead, Eat what you want" Niall hesitantly walked towards the refrigerator and opened it, When Niall opened the fridge door, The sight amazed him! It was filled with food! So many food! Niall's mouth watered.

 

"Want me to cook some chicken? I see you eyeing it" Niall nodded and Zayn laughed as he took the food out and started to cook.

 

Niall then realized that his life wasn't to bad except when Zayn would try to rape him...but if he was having a great time...How was Harry having it in the locked dark room? "Harry" Niall whispered and Zayn stopped in his tracks "Huh? What was that?"

 

Niall snapped out of his thoughts "Huh? Nothing" Niall quickly took a seat and waited for Zayn to finish cooking dinner.

 

A few minutes went by and finally the food was done! Zayn placed two plates in front of the both of them and placed the food on the plates, As soon as the food touched the plate, Niall picked it up and started eating like a wild animal.

 

What? What can you expect? He hasn't eaten since yesterday! Zayn chuckled at Niall eating

 

Niall had somehow managed to get some of the food onto his face, Zayn gently wiped it off and Niall turned red from embarrassment. "Thanks" He muttered, Zayn just smiled 

 

Niall had no problem finishing his food, But it took Zayn a while to finish, Once Zayn had finished, Zayn led Niall back towards the room where they were at before.

 

"Umm...before I angered you..what were you doing?" Niall asked scared that he might anger Zayn with that question "I was drawing" He silently said "It's alright...if you wanna see it." Zayn said noticing Niall was scared.

 

Niall walked towards the drawings, He realized it was a drawing of a beautiful woman "Wow" Niall breathed out "Who is that?" He asked "My mum" Zayn whispered "Where is she?" Niall asked.

 

"She's never around anymore..shes always to busy" And that's when Niall realized that Zayn was just a sad and lonely boy.....

 

Then Niall remembered "Where's Harry? Is he safe? Can I see him?" Zayn's sad expression quickly turned into an angry one "I.Told.You.Not.To.Mention.Him!" Zayn said through gritted teeth as he pushed Niall onto the bed.

 

"I'm worried about my b-" Niall quickly got interrupted by a slap "Hes.Not.Your.BOYFRIEND!" Zayn yelled as Niall sobbed "P-Please I'm sorry" He whimpered, Zayn shook his head and started to undo his belt.

 

He threw the belt onto the floor and soon removed his shirt, He kept his pants on and soon moved onto Niall, He once again grabbed the ends of Niall's shirt and started tugging it up, Niall tried pulling it down but Zayn would swat his hand away.

 

"Stop it!' He growled and Niall couldn't do anything but cry and be felt, Zayn had finally managed to get Niall's shirt of and he tossed it somewhere into the room.

 

He quickly attached his lips to Niall's pale skin on his chest, He sucked and bit and licked on the smooth skin, Niall silently cried...what did he ever do to deserve this? He was always good! "Zayn!" Niall cried as Zayn continued to leave more marks scattered all over his chest.

 

"Will you be a good boy for me?" Zayn asked as Niall cried and tried begging Zayn to not do it, Zayn shrugged off the thought that Niall had not answered him back, He started tugging Niall's pants down.

 

"P-Please No!" Niall begged "Sorry Princess" Zayn smirked and as he was about to tug down Niall's pants, He fell to the floor...He was it in the head....Niall looked up scared and realized who had saved him.

_________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! sorry for not updating this in a long time! just thought no one really read this story anymore because I don't get anymore comments, but heres chapter 13! Who do you think saved Liam?? 
> 
> Also please your thoughts on the comment section! and if you haven't already, please leave kudos!


	15. Chapter 14

"L-Liam?" Niall stuttered out with wide eyes staring up at the brown haired boy, "Hurry up and get the fuck off the floor before he wakes up"Liam spat as Niall quickly stood up "B-But I don't understand!" Niall yelled as Liam took him by the hand and dragged him out the room.

 

"Save the questions for later! For now we gotta go save your curly haired boyfriend" Liam said and surprisingly he didn't say 'Boyfriend' With disgust "Do you have any idea where he is?" Liam asked Niall as they went down the stairs "He's in some basement or some dark empty room...but I don't know where it's at"

 

Liam sighed "This is gonna be harder than I thought, Just pray that Zayn won't wake up before we find the room" Liam muttered as he went down some hall "Do you remember what was around this room?" Niall shook his head "No, Just many doors" Liam rolled his eyes "Wow! Thanks! That really helped! Every hall has many doors!" Liam yelled frustrated as Niall flinched "Sorry" Liam muttered

 

"Ok what did the door look like?" Liam decided to try again, Niall thought for a moment "The door was big and white....with a gold doorknob with the key hole facing the out side" Niall said trying to remember the description of the door, "Ok...big white door with gold doorknob facing the outside...what floor do you think it was at?" Liam asked turning back to face at Niall.

 

"I think it was the 3rd floor" Niall muttered as he remembered he wasn't on the 1st floor and to get to the kitchen he had to pass more than 5 floors and they had already passed 1 floor from Zayn's room.

 

"Lets go we have one more floor to go down then" Liam said as he grabbed Niall's arm again and dragged him down the hallway and down the stairs, On the way there Niall got tired of going down all the stairs "Can we please take a break?" Niall complained as he panted "I suggest that's a bad idea, Zayn's gonna wake up pretty soon" Liam said and Niall frowned "I don't think I can move another inch"

 

Liam smirked and grabbed Niall and threw him over his shoulder "Then you don't have to" That's it! Niall had to ask! He can't hold it in any longer! "Liam, Why are you helping me?" Niall blurted out and Liam froze for a second "I'm sorry, I couldn't keep it in anymore" Niall apologized and Liam shook his head

 

"No it's alright" Liam said and soon continued "I may have helped them bully you..but once you went missing and they went missing as well I was the only one to come up with a conclusion so I came here to Zayn's grandparents old house" So that's where he was! "I had soon realized that Zayn and Louis had kidnapped you guys, because I've known they had a crush on you guys..but never thought they would take it this far! Kidnapping is wrong!" Liam exclaimed and Niall nodded

 

"Thanks" Niall said quietly "For what?" Liam asked and Niall smiled "For saving me..I could have gotten raped.." Niall said the last part quietly, He couldn't imagined what he would have done if Liam never came in time!

 

"Niall" Liam whispered and Niall looked up "Is this the door?" Niall took a look at the door and nodded "Yep.." Liam put his hand on the doorknob and twisted it and to their luck "It's open" Liam exclaimed and Niall smiled, They were gonna save Harry!

 

The room was dark, except for one little light that shined a bit on Harry's sleeping form "Where's Louis?" Liam whispered as they walked in the room, "I have no idea" Niall whispered back and as he was about to run to Harry Liam held him back by the grabbing him by the arms "No" He said in a hushed tone

 

"Louis could be somewhere in here..." Liam explained and Niall walked back to his side "So how are we gonna get Harry? He's chained up" Liam thought for a moment "You'll see" They slowly walked up to Harry

 

"Harry?" Niall whispered and Harry did not move "Harry?" Niall tried again and once again nothing.."Harry!" Niall shook him and Harry jolted up awake with a loud gasp, "Niall?!" Niall nodded "Liam?!" Harry yelled and Niall shushed him

 

"It's ok! He's here to help us! Don't worry Haz, We're gonna get you out of these chains" Harry smiled "Thank god" He whispered "Haz...Where's Louis?"

 

"I don't know, He just left after he...." Harry stopped and choked up on his own words as a few tears fell, Niall gasped "Harry...did he..rape you?" Niall asked close to crying and Harry nodded

 

Niall's tears fell down his cheek as he held a crying Harry.."He hurt me, Niall" He cried "I'm gonna kill him!" The sudden voice said and they all turned to where it came from; Liam

 

"No, Please! It would cause to much trouble!" Harry begged "I knew I shouldn't have left you here!" Niall cried and Harry shook his head "You didn't have an option...I'm fine it's all over now" Harry assured Niall

 

"Ok well...we got to get you out before-" Liam got cut off by a voice "Before we come in"

 

Zayn and Louis

_______________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone expect him to be the one who saved Niall? aha so please leave your thoughts in the comment section below! and also if you haven't already, Please leave kudos!
> 
> Tomorrow Morning , Ill be on my way to san diego!


	16. Chapter 15

"Liam, How could you?" Zayn said in a fake hurt voice "I thought we were best friends!" Zayn and Louis circled Liam,Harry and Niall. Liam didn't answer any of those questions, He decided it was best to keep his mouth shut.

 

"And You!" Zayn spat out pointing at Niall "How could you?! After everything I've done for you?! Feed you! Keep you clean! Let you sleep on a bed!" Zayn yelled out in anger as Niall flinched from the shouts.

 

Niall knows he's gonna regret saying this "EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE FOR ME?! LIKE WHAT?! ALMOST RAPE ME MANY TIMES?!" Niall bursted out, As soon as the words left to his mouth he quickly covered his mouth. Harry and Liam gasped while Louis gave him a death glare and Zayn....words can not describe how angry he looked.

 

"You.Ungrateful.Little.Shit!" Zayn spat out with clenched teeth as he slapped Niall across the face. The room went silent except from the loud skin on skin contact from the slap Zayn had delivered to Niall's face. Harry gasped as he witnessed his boyfriend getting slapped right in front of him.

 

"NI-" Harry started but soon got cut off by Louis "You shut it! Unless you wanna get it too?!" Harry quickly shut his mouth not wanting to get hurt. "Good boy" Louis praised as he stroked Harry's face "Boo..w-what happened to us?" Harry asked as the tears Poured out his eyes.

 

"DON'T.CALL.ME.THAT!" Louis screeched "YOU LOST THAT PRIVILEGE LONG AGO!" Harry flinched from Louis loud and angry voice and in fear that any minute Louis can hit him.

 

"Liam, You just betray us like that?! After all we've been through?!" Zayn spat out and soon laughed bitterly making Liam,Harry and Niall all jump "Well since you clearly have chosen to be on their side, You will be punished as well" Zayn smirked evilly as so did Louis.

 

"Sorry Li, I love you bud, But you betrayed us" Louis simply said as he went for the chains. "What am I gonna do with you little Nialler?" Zayn tsked as he stroked Niall's face.

 

Niall pulled his head back away from Zayn's touch, He couldn't handle being touched by him!

 

Soon Louis came back with the chains, He neared Harry first and pulled him towards the other side of the room "Sorry Love" He said sounding not at all sorry, "Bo-Louis can you at least tell me where we went wrong?" Harry pleaded as he was chained up.

 

"I told you Harry, Think hard about it...if you truly can't remember then I obviously meant nothing to you" Louis then walked back to where Liam was and grabbed him and dragged him to another side.

 

"Such a shame that it has to be this way Niall" Zayn said as he stroked Niall's face "You could have had a better life if-" Zayn got interrupted by Niall "IF YOU HADN'T HAVE KIDNAPPED ME!" Zayn scowled at Niall and gave him a death glare but just as he was about to open his mouth Louis came.

 

"Should I take him now?" Louis asked "Take him! Get him out of my sight!" Zayn demanded and Louis smirked and grabbed Niall "Such a bad boy Niall, You've really upset him" Louis tsked as he chained Niall up.

 

"Looks like you finally got what you deserved" Louis smirked, Niall just didn't get why Louis was always so cruel to him?! He had never done anything to the said boy...oh yeah...he took the poor boy's best friend "Look Louis, I'm sorry" Louis froze and slowly looked up at Niall "I'm sorry, I never meant to take Harry away from you"

 

Louis closed his eyes tight "I know how you might be feeling, Abandoned, Hurt, Heartbroken,Angry" Niall continued on "Shut up! SHUT UP! SHUTUP!!" Louis yelled as he covered his ears up "I don't wanna hear any of your bullshit!" Louis stood up and walked towards the door from where Zayn had disappeared through moments ago.

 

"Louis,I am truly sorry" Niall once again said as Louis paused at the door, Louis stayed at the door for a moment,He turned back once then shook his head and walked out the door, Leaving Niall, Harry and Liam all chained up in a room, Just how they started at first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think ? please leave your thoughts and comments in the comment section below! and If you haven't already please leave kudos!


	17. Chapter 16

"Haz? Liam" Niall whispered into the darkness, He could make out anything from how dark it was "Yeah?" A croak came out from somewhere in the dark, "Harry? Where's Liam?" Niall panicked as only Harry had answered him, What if they took Liam?! "I don't know, I can't see"

 

"Liam?" Niall hushed whispered as he squinted his eyes, to try make out a few things in the dark, Niall stuck his hands out and felt around just in case Liam was near him, "Harry, Feel around you for Liam" Although that confused Harry a bit he stuck out his arms and felt around.

 

All he felt was air and to be honest he was quite scared he might of touched something while feeling around. "Anything?" Niall asked "Nope" Harry whispered back "Liam?" Niall tried again a few groans were heard but Niall wasn't sure where it came from.

 

"Liam?" Niall whispered in hope that the boy had woken up and heard him "Hm?" The boy hummed in response "Where are we? I can't see a thing!" Liam worried frenetically "Shhh Liam! They'll hear you" And that's when Liam remembered why he was here in the dark.

 

"Shit" Liam muttered to himself "Liam where are you?" Harry asked and after a few moments Liam sighed "I don't know I can't see" Although you couldn't see because it was dark, Harry blushed deep red from embarrassment.

 

The sound of a door creaking open was heard and a little light was seen as the door opened revealing the devils. 

 

"Hows my little leprechaun doing?" Zayn teased as he walked into the room "Louis turn the lights on!" Moments later a bright light turned on, Squinting to adjust their eyes to the light, They all groaned not use to the light in their eyes.

 

"Are you boys hungry?" Zayn asked ad Liam refuse to answer but Niall...."Yes!" Zayn smirked knowing that Niall would have said yes "Great" Zayn turned back and walked up to the door and picked a tray up from the floor "Hope you enjoy this"

 

It was toast and Vegemite, Niall's nose scrunched up there was nothing more that he hated then Vegemite! It's plain disgusting! "What's wrong princess?" Zayn asked in a mocking tone 

 

"I don't like Vegemite" Niall muttered and Zayn pouted "Aww poor baby, too bad" Zayn forced the toast into Niall's mouth "Did you have to shove it up his mouth?!" Harry exclaimed as he witnessed Zayn shoving the piece of food into Niall's mouth "Louis" Zayn simply said ad Louis nodded and walked up to Harry.

 

"I suggest you shut up if you don't want to be punished" Louis growled into Harry's face "This is disgusting!" Niall spit the after pieces of the toast and Vegemite.

 

"Naughty boy!" Zayn tsked "What do you think Lou? Does he deserve to be punished?" Louis smirked "Depends in which way, I mean if it's in a sexual way..the prick would enjoy it too much" Niall's eyes widen.

 

"No please!" Niall begged , Louis walked up to him "I guess you're getting what you deserve....maybe you'll feel as much pain as I did!" Louis spat in to Niall's face "N-Niall...what is Louis talking about?" Harry asked quietly.

 

Louis shook his head "It doesn't matter" Louis simply said and walked out the room "You've upset him Niall...And I don't like that" Niall shook his head "I didn't mean t-" Niall was cut off by a punch to the stomach 

 

"This could have gone another way but..no you decided to try and run away" Zayn whisperer's lowly in his ear , He soon pulls away and walks over to Liam "I have no words to describe what I feel about you! I can't believe you betrayed us like this! I thought we were best friends!" 

 

"We are! but this is wrong! You honestly think I would let you and help you commit a crime?!" Zayn shrugged "Why not? Bullying is a crime...but you still did it everyday to poor Niall and Harry...am I wrong?" Liam bowed his head down, Ashamed at what he had become. 

 

"I know....and I'm sorry...I truly am...Niall?...Harry" In response they both nodded as in a way to tell Liam that they forgive him "Oh so you apologize to them but not me? I'm hurt Liam...I truly am!" Zayn exclaimed "Eat" Zayn shoved the Vegemite toast into Liam's mouth.

 

"Harry...Harry...it's actually quite funny how you think Niall is your boyfriend" Harry opened his mouth up to say something "Eh! Don't even think about it! I own Niall and Niall is mine not yours!" 

 

Niall opened his mouth to protest "And don't you even think about it!" Zayn spat "Oh and Niall dear" Zayn turned back before he exited the room "Remember I have your mum and dad's house address, So remember that next time you want to escape" Zayn smirked and left the room.

 

How does Zayn have his parent's home address?! Right....he told him....when they worked on the project...

_____________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? Please your thoughts and comments below in the comment section! and please if you haven't already please leave kudos!


	18. Chapter 17

Niall couldn't sleep all night, Did Zayn really have his parents address and phone numbers? What if he hurt them?! They never did anything! They're just innocent people! He's got to come up with a plan to get Zayn on his good side! But how..he could have sex...NO! STOP! NO! 

 

"Niall?" Harry's deep voice interrupted his thoughts "Yeah?" Niall asked looking up "Are you alright?" Harry asked with a frown while raising an eyebrow and Niall nodded his head "Yeah..." He sighed and Harry opened his mouth to say something back, But it seemed like he thought it was better not to so he shut his mouth in a thin line while his eye brows furrowed

 

"What's on your mind?" Liam decided to ask as he seemed to know that Harry wanted to ask the same but did not want to seem like a clingy boyfriend. Niall gulped before answering "Do you think Zayn really has my parents address and number?" Niall looked down as he talked and Liam shook his head "Don't worry about that Ni! I'm sure your parents will be fine and if that bastard does anything to your parents...we Will make sure the bastard pays for what he did" Liam growled

 

Niall smiled and thanked Liam, While Harry couldn't help but feel like such a bad boyfriend, He couldn't even comfort his own boyfriend! "The king is here" Louis announced as he walked in "King my arse" Liam muttered lowly but Louis still somehow caught that "What the fuck was that?!"

 

Liam snickered "Nothing" Louis frowned and walked over to Liam and stepped into his personal space until they were practically touching noses "You think that's funny?" Liam did not answer but only smirked as a few giggles escaped his lips.

 

What the fuck is he doing?! He's gonna get himself killed! "I'll give you something to laugh about, You just wait" Louis smirked evilly which stopped Liam from laughing...this could be serious!

 

"Niall!" A voice said and in walked in the man Niall had to find a way to please, I mean the boy did want to have Niall for sex...but Niall just can't give it to him...or can he? "You respond when I speak to you!" Zayn spat as he grabbed Niall's chin and forced him to look at him.

 

"Lokk at you, So precious" Zayn said with so much love on his face as he stroked Niall's face, Don't get me wrong! Zayn was sexy! Beyond gorgeous! Niall would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't attracted to the boy! HELL! everyone was! Even guys at school who are straight! The boy was built by Greek gods! 

 

Niall would have fallen for Zayn and loved Zayn, If maybe Zayn wouldn't have kidnapped him, Tried to rape him, Stalk him, bully him. Although there was a time when Niall did love Zayn, Even though the boy did bully him.

 

But his feelings all turned to pure fear once Zayn kidnapped him.

 

But the problem now was..how was he gonna get Zayn to get on his good side! After he's fucked up many times! "Aww is poor Harry jealous?" Zayn teased as he noticed Harry seemed a bit upset. Louis eyes harden at that.

 

"Haz" Louis started and Harry's eyes widen at the nickname.....it's been long since Louis last called him that...was he hearing things? 

 

"Stop thinking about Niall! He's Zayn's property and you can not mess with one another's property! Just like no one can touch my property, You" Harry's eyes widen, He was claimed without him even knowing!

 

"So if you even think about laying a finger on my Ni!" Zayn raised his voice "You don't even wanna know" Zayn growled and Niall cringed at how venomous Zayn's voice sounded at the moment.

 

Louis then walked out the room of some sort and Zayn soon followed and soon closed the big steel door up the stairs shut leaving no light in the basement or room.

 

"I need to get Zayn on my good side, before he hurts my family" Niall blurted out and that caught Liam and Harry's attention "And what are you gonna do?" Liam asked as he was too curious on what Niall will do'

 

"Whatever it takes, Even if it means having sex with the boy" Harry's eyes widen...did Niall really just say that?! Harry was about to open his mouth and protest but the steel door opened again and in walked in Zayn and Louis.

 

"Liam, I've got someone for you" Liam raised in eyebrow "Come on in!" A girl that Liam has never seen before walked in...although this girl reminded him of his ex girlfriend..Danielle.

 

"Liam" Louis stated and Liam looked towards Louis, Really confused on why this girl was here "This is my step cousin Unique" Louis introduced her although Liam was confused on why he was introducing her to him and on why he never knew Louis had a step cousin! 

 

"She saw you once at a family party that I took you and she claimed that when she saw you it was love at first sight.." Liam frowned "Unique is now your owner, She owns you know, You're her property" Louis smirked "Who's laughing now" Liam's eyes widen

____________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating this chapter in a long time! I've been extremely busy! Please leave your thoughts and comments in the comment section below! And if you haven't already please leave kudos!


	19. Chapter 18

WHAT THE FUCK?! WAS THIS FUCKING HAPPENING?! LIAM COULDN'T BE OWN! HE'S NOT A FUCKING SLAVE! WHO DOES LOUIS THINK HE IS?! Oh...right...the one who can ruin his life...He's got to find a way to make himself look disgusting to this Unique girl.

 

"Liam" Niall whispered in a hushed voice and Liam snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at Niall "Yeah?" Niall bit his lip before responding "Are you ok? I know you're new to this owning thing...but just try to ignore it as much as you can" Niall assured Liam but then soon broke "Oh what am I saying?! Zayn's like constantly trying to rape me..I just hope Unique isn't like Louis or Zayn" 

 

Liam nodded, if she was as psycho as her step cousin, There was gonna be a big problem. Niall still couldn't think of a way to get Zayn to soften towards him and get him on his good side, The only possible thing running through his head was sex.

 

Niall shook his head, No he must think of some other way! Niall soon stopped thinking of that as he turned his head towards Liam, where he was attempting to free himself from the chains "Fuck! Stupid chains!" Liam cursed as he tried banging his wrist on the hard floor in order to break them.

 

"Liam" Harry's eyes widen "What the fuck are you doing mate?! You're gonna get us killed if they find you trying to escape!" Harry whispered yelled, but Liam ignored him and continued trying to break the chains "Louis is funny if he thinks I'm gonna be a slave to someone else!" Liam laughed bitterly as he now was attempting to open the chains.

 

"Fuck!" He cursed and soon the door was opened with a squeak and the little light by the door shone. "Fuck, It's Zayn or Louis" Niall muttered lowly for only Liam to hear, foot steps went down the stairs "Liam?" It was Unique "I'm here my prince" 

 

Liam cursed under his breath as she walked over to him with a huge grin. "Liam I can't wait to get to know you when we're all alone" She smirked and quickly pecked him on the cheek and ran out the room, Closing the door behind her.

 

"Well..." Niall started "She seems nice..." Liam sighed and rolled his eyes She seems like a lovely girl and all, but Liam does not appreciate being owned!

 

Although there is something crazed about this girl. Meanwhile In Harry land, Harry was still trying to figure out what went wrong with he and Louis, Honestly everything was going fine until Louis and him just stopped hanging out.

 

Louis wouldn't tell him why they stopped being best-friends! Niall seems to know, So maybe asking Niall would be the best decision "Hey Niall?" Niall lifted his head up and turned his gaze towards Harry.

 

"Yeah Haz?": That nickname....it was what Louis use to call him...it only felt right when Louis said it, He almost forgot on what his nickname sounded like coming out from Louis lips. "What exactly went on between me and Louis? Why does he hate me?" Niall could tell Harry was close to tears. It must be painful knowing your best friend suddenly hates you for something you did but didn't know you did that thing..poor Harry.

 

"Remember when I first moved here?" Niall finally got the courage to speak "Of course! It was the day you and I became friends!" Harry finally smiled at good memories "Well, it was also the day you began ditching and ignoring Louis" Harry's heart dropped, Oh god! It was his own fault! He never realized he left Louis.

 

Now that he thought of it, He can remember blowing Louis off multiple times to go over and play FIFA with Niall, He remembers passing right by Louis at lunch to go sit with Niall while Louis sat by himself. Though he never thought of it that way! He literally abandoned Louis when he was all Louis had at the moment.

 

Then Zayn came along , and Harry never understood how Louis could just leave him like that. But now he knew he was the one who ruined their friendship. He remembers clearly envying Louis and Zayn's friendship, it was a friendship he and Louis had once upon a time.

 

"It's not just that, Louis was madly in love with you! You, we! Just crushed his heart like that, imagine having your best friend and love being taken away from you all from one person" Niall got interrupted from Harry "And that person was you.." Niall nodded "That is why he hates me so much"

 

Harry has never felt so Guilty,Sad,Angry,and Ashamed in his life. This was a mistake, if he would have known long ago he would have begged for Louis forgiveness and fixed their relationship. "I've got to speak to him, I need to apologize to him, I never knew he was hurting that much! I will do anything to fix us!"

 

And at that moment Harry realized he loved Louis....He's always loved Louis. 

 

__________________________

Meanwhile Niall still had to try and figure out how he was gonna get Zayn on his good side, He obviously couldn't tell any of the boys, They wouldn't understand him! So the only thing left was

 

He was gonna have sex with Zayn

_________________________________________________________________


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't updated on this site! this site is like 2 chapters behind then on wattpad. Sorry! anyways my One Direction concert was on September 16! On that day I basically met Michael and I saw Luke in the car and I caught Calum on camera.

"Harry" A harsh voice woke Harry up from his deep slumber "Get the fuck up!" The person spat out from where the voice was coming from, Harry blink a little and once his vision cleared up he soon realized the voice belonged to no other but Louis Tomlinson. "Louis" Harry whispered and Louis snorted with a roll of his eyes "That's my name don't wear it out" 

 

Harry blinked a little as he realized how harsh and sarcastic Louis was being, but this time he didn't take it to heart, This time he knew he deserved it, He knew the reasoning behind the harsh words. "Louis look-" Harry started but got interrupted from Louis hardening glare. If looks could kill Harry would be long gone! 

 

"L-Louis please just let me explain!" Harry suddenly said finally coming to his senses that he can no longer be quiet, He needs Louis to hear him out , So things could be good again, Louis kept glaring at him and opened his mouth "Ah!" Harry held up his hand causing Louis to frown and shut his mouth "Let me speak please" 

 

Louis pouted for a moment but then quickly went away as he licked his lips with his eyebrows raised, Amused and interested suddenly in what Harry had to say. "I am sorry, so so sorry!" Louis rolled his eyes "I told you Harold, stop apologizing for something you don't know what your apologizing for" 

 

Harry's eyes widen "No! please! listen to me, I know why you are mad and I don't blame you for it!" Louis raised his eyebrows "Care to explain then?" Louis put a hand on his hip challenging Harry.

 

Harry took a deep breath before continuing "When Niall moved here I began getting close to him and I kept ditching you though I did not realize it! I left you when you most needed me! And to top it all off I left you when you loved me!" Louis licked his lips once more moved his fringe to the side.

 

"Bravo you finally got it!" Louis spat out and Harry's eyes widen, He tried reaching out to grab Louis hands in his but failed due to the chains "Louis you just don't get it! I love you too! I love you more than a friend! And I am so sorry I didn't realize it before!" Louis turned away from him as tears fell from his eyes. "Louis?" Harry asked as he heard no response from Louis and as his own tears started to fall as well.

 

Louis sniffed once then snapped his head towards Harry "Fuck you!" He yelled causing Harry's eyes to widen "I don't need your pity! Fuck.You!" Louis pointed his shaking finger at Harry, Harry couldn't speak he was lost for words, he didn't know what to do at the moment but cry, Louis let out a loud scream then angrily kicking the door as he exited out the basement of some sort.

 

"Haz?" Harry then realized that Niall and Liam had witnessed all that "I'm so sorry babe" Niall honestly felt bad for the lad, He knew what it was like for someone to not return their feelings, When Niall had feelings for Zayn, Said boy bullied him to death. Although he can not say he knew how Harry was feeling due to never having the same relationship with your best friend, He felt bad and that is why he felt that doing what he was about to do was for the best.for both of them.

 

"Harry" Harry looked up through sad eyes and tears "I think it's best if we break up, we clearly don't love each other, I mean you love Louis and I may have a soft spot for Zayn...and it's for the best, it pains me to see you get hurt over us being together and it would just be better for everyone if we broke up" Harry nodded "Thanks mate" He smiled at Niall "I agree with you, we are better off as best friends"

 

Niall smiled "Oh and Harry, don't worry about Louis, He will come around...give him sometime" and at that moment the door slammed open and in walked in Unique "Liam!" She screeched and Liam's eyes widen. Liam clearly did not like being owned.

 

"Louis says I can take you up to my room!" She said with a devilish smirk, Liam gulped and shook his head no "C'mon!" She got a key out and unlocked his chains, If Liam wasn't too weak he would have made a run for it but he wasn't strong enough to out beat her. Unique dragged Liam up the stairs and out the doors while giggling and peppering his face with kisses.

 

"Poor Liam" Niall laughed out but as if fate hated him the basement door re opened except this time it was Zayn who walked through those doors, he unlocked Niall's chains "C'mon we are going to my room" Zayn through Niall over his shoulder but not before turning to Harry "Louis will be down for you in a moment" 

 

As Zayn walked out the door Niall couldn't help but think

 

I guess it's time to have sex with Zayn

 

______________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Please leave your thoughts in the comment section below! and If you haven't already, please leave kudos!


End file.
